


I Like Bananas

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [6]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon clearly likes bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Prompted by this picture:
> 
> .

When Stephen takes out that banana, Jon can't take his eyes off Stephen: Stephen's nimble fingers peeling the banana clean, Stephen's lips caressing the banana's tip, Stephen's tongue darting out and licking, licking, licking—

"So, how did it go?" Stephen asks brightly once they're both offstage.

Jon just grabs Stephen by the collar. "Dressing room. NOW."


End file.
